The Hellscream Legacy
by Jaybird9x
Summary: He was a man with untapped potential. A man with the power of a god. He was a man who was born into captivity. Perseus Gorchev is a Hellscream: A being with a dangerous power deep within him. Follow him as he tries to control the rage that his ancestors were unable to keep hidden. Trigger warnings: rape, abuse, murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Song of Inspiration was 13 Voices by Sum41 **

**So yeah, I have no current plans for this story yet, it just came to my mind one day and I had to write it. Anyways, I am currently stuck right now for Flames of Freedom. I fucked up. Majorly. Chapter 6 happened far too early and I am stuck with an awkward transition, I am pondering whether or not I revise the last 3 chapters, making them more in-depth and then continuing, or putting the story to rest for a bit until I can figure a way out of my fuck up haha. Lemme know what y'all think or recommend :)**

**Intentions of the Soul is being put up. I didn't like how I ended it. Intentions was 100% better than Intentions of the Soul, and I might just delete IOS and leave my one shot up. I am opening it to you guys if you would like to take it and finish it. I might write some more one-shots that have potential for more. It seems that is what I do best lately haha. **

**Anyways, with the semester ended, I will have more time to write, so be prepared for a lot of one-shots, possible stories, etc. :D**

**Russia**

**1956**

Rage. Primal, unrestrained rage. That is what he felt right now. His eyes burned with unbridled fury and hatred towards the man before him.

Perseus "Adskiy" Gorchev had been born a slave to a criminal. He was born a man with hidden potential waiting to be released. A beast lurked within him, caged against its will, and was patiently awaiting its time to strike.

Mercy was a fallacy.

He had learned this when his mother, Alyona, was beaten and raped before his own eyes.

Hope always failed.

This realization set in when his sister in all but blood, Svetlana, suffered the same fate minutes later, only to be left behind, broken and battered. The fourteen year old girl barely alive.

Life was a _joke._

Yaromir, his brother, being repeatedly beaten close to death, drilled this final point home. Day after day it continued. His sister and mother suffered, his brother beaten within an inch of life.

But as with every man, there is always a breaking point. His mother had always told him that rage and anger were too powerful, that he must control the darkness within him. His mother was the shining beacon of false hope in his life.

Then it was snuffed out, his world growing dark and cold without its bright shine.

He roared in anger and defiance. His eyes turned red as the beast within him broke free of its restraints. He lashed out with the fury of a Demi-human.

The blood of his owner was extremely fulfilling. His cries of pain were music to his ears.

He lost control.

He began to lash out at everything around him, killing all in his path as rage consumed him. Body after body fell before his unleashed power. Blood decorated the walls as the screams of horror echoed throughout the compound.

He killed everyone in his path, delighting in it all, until the unthinkable happened. A yelp of pain and betrayal shattered the cloud of red over his eyes.

The rage that consumed him was broken, a bloodied knife raised above his head.

And his little brother's hole filled body below him.

"Perseus." His mother rasps our, her life rapidly declining.

His eyes lost their red tint, tears streaming down his cheeks. He turns to his dying mother, the pain in both of their eyes evident.

"You allowed your rage to control you, Perseus. I am proud that you protected me," she cups his cheek with her cold hand.

"But I would rather have _died_...than to know my son had become a beast…" she whispers, sorrow in her voice for her oldest son. His heart breaks, and Alyona kisses his forehead. His mother's breath comes in gasps.

"Save… Svetlana...my son. Don't...let her... die...tonight…" Alyona's painful smile hurt him more than his brother's death, as she took her last breath.

He retrieved his naked and bleeding sister's unconscious body, and went to leave his cell.

His eyes fell on his brother's corpse. Stifling a sob, he reached down and closed his brother's eyes. Perseus ran a hand through Yaromir's matted blond locks, his tears dripping into his brother's face. He grasps the warm hand that was covering his wounds, and noticed that it was missing a digit.

His eyes frantically searched for the top of his brother's right index finger. His hands flew over the injuries of his youngest sibling and freezes when he finds it in the same hole that was being covered. Choking on his breath, Perseus removes the bloody digit, and holds it almost reverently. He tears a piece off of his tattered shirt and wraps the finger up.

He will carry this finger, both as a testament of his brother's ability to reach out to him, and a constant reminder that no matter what happens, his rage cannot consume him again.

He closes the eyes of his mother and brother, picks up his sister, and runs away from the compound of his birth.

**Eleven years later**

**The middle of buttfuck nowhere, Washington**

"Percy, wake up." A soft voice calls out to him. His eyes flutter open and is greeted with Svetlana's caring amber eyes staring directly into his matching pair.

"доброе утро." He replies softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. He pulls her into his embrace, causing her to release an adorable _Eep_.

Their relationship was anything but normal. It was born from the need for something familiar, the shared trauma they experienced resulting in a fierce, loving relationship—with an undertone of mentally fucked up shit—between the two. Even in their mid-twenties, they still acted as if they were teenagers again.

Despite not being related by blood, they still looked shockingly alike. Their long black hair pulled into ponytails, soft facial features, and toned bodies were almost identical. The amber eyes reminding many of a cozy fire on a winter night. The only thing that allowed you to tell the two apart, was the five o'clock shadow Perseus had. Of course, the lack of breasts is probably more noticeable.

His sister's body had grown tremendously. Svetlana no longer looked to be on death row, her once stark white skin that had been littered with bruises, was now blemish free and had a coppery tint to it. Thankfully, she had gained a good amount of weight, leaving no trace of the young girl he rescued eleven years ago.

Her tattered white shirt had been replaced by a black and white striped crop top, exposing her navel and a generous amount of her waist. Or it would have if the black sweatshirt she wore over it didn't cover it.

His first task when they escaped, had been to find her some pants and underwear. She had never had any in her life, as they only got in the way of the men who brutally took advantage of her every night. When she awoke the first time a little over a decade ago, the first thing she saw was Perseus dressing her with a touch that was foreign to her. She couldn't describe how he looked at her. She couldn't comprehend the soft look on his face, having never seen it before.

Let that sink in, for it is important to realize just how mentally fucked the pair of adults are. The demonstrations of love and caring in their lives was so rare to see that they couldn't even match an expression to the concept.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe teasingly.

"Nothing, _moy dorogoy_." He replied, running a hand through her silky hair. She removed her head from the crook of his neck and stared at him.

"You were always a bad liar, especially when it came to me." She smirked, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. He grumbled at her teasing, and flipped them over so he was on top.

She giggled in delight as he began to lightly nibble on the sweet spot of her neck. She pushed him off reluctantly, remembering they had stuff to do.

"Go get ready, _vozlyublennyy._" She told him, putting a hand against his chest when he tried to resume his ministrations.

He stood up, bringing her with him, and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and began to hit his back playfully.

"Let me DOWN!" She laughed. Her joyous sounds making his heart swell. He put her down ceremoniously on the bed, smiling at her sweetly, as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Svetlana." He murmured, giving her a tender kiss before standing up and heading to the shower upstairs. He stopped by the patio door, and decided to go outside for a bit of fresh air.

As he exited the warmth of their cabin, he couldn't help but feel amazed at the beautiful forest around him. He breathed in deeply, the crisp, cold air filling his lungs. He reached into his pocket, searching for his cigar, and grabbed the V-Cut laying next to the ashtray. Percy cuts the cigar and lifts it to his lips. Popping open his lighter and covering the flame with his hand, he holds it there until the smoke begins to fill his mouth. He finally takes a long drag.

He stands there for a few minutes, marveling at his life right now, taking a puff here and there and tapping the ash into a tray. The tranquility of the morning combined with the cigar was pure bliss for his mind.

His body tenses up as he senses bodies approaching through the forest. He sighs in exasperation and turns toward the chest off to his right. Unlocking it, he opens the chest and pulls out his Remington 700. He opens up the screen door as he loads the rifle, the sound of the bolt sliding back and the clink of a new round being put in barely audible over the light breeze. Despite snow swirling around the forest and clouding his vision, he could still see perfectly fine.

He places the bipod on the makeshift shelf of the patio, and peers through the scope. An evil smirk graced his lips as he sees who is coming.

A half dozen well armed men were attempting to barge into _his_ house? His smirk widened into a full grin as he takes the first shot.

Time slows down for Perseus as the muzzle flashes, the bullet barreling through the air and lodging itself into the eye socket of one of the men.

By the time the first bullet had reached the victim, a second and third shot had already been taken, both finding their way into the skulls of two other men.

Perseus's hands were mere blurs as he takes down five highly trained mercenaries in less than five seconds. The gunfire almost blending together as Perseus pushes the boundaries of reality to their limits.

He shifts the barrel down slightly as he takes the final shot, beginning to stand up before the shot even hits the sixth man in the leg.

He strides over to the crawling man, whistling casually as he steps on his injured leg.

To his credit, the man merely exhales at the pain, a testament to how well trained these men are. He crouched by the injured man's body and removes their balaclava. A white, middle aged man greets his emotionless face.

"Imya i organizatsiya, i ya mogu pozvolit' vam poproshchat'sya s vashey sem'yey." He commands calmly, more inconvenienced then upset at this point.

The man scowls at him, causing his lips to twitch.

"No family? That makes my job a lot easier. It's always hard killing a person with a family." Perseus replies evenly. As he pulls out his SR- Vektor, the man closes his eyes in defeat.

"Based on your gear and armaments, and the fact you can understand Russian fluently, I'd say you are either Spetsnaz or some KGB detachment hired by Polinksy's men. Either way, you will die here for your carelessness." Perseus stands up and aims at the man's head.

"A little advice for you, _tovarishch, _don't challenge a demigod to a fight." Perseus smirks when the man's eyes fly open at his words. He pulls the trigger and wipes the blood from his cheek.

He is about to head back inside when yet another body reaches his sens-

Scratch that. _Dozens_ of bodies are now showing up on his mental radar, some currently in his cabin.

The rage within him begins to gnash its teeth, before it is brutally shut down by his will. Percy grasps at the frozen finger of his little brother that hung around his neck and breathed in deeply.

He hears a bowstring being pulled back and takes off in a full sprint towards his cabin. Perseus bursts through the door, fully ready to slaughter whoever dared to go near his beloved.

An arrow whizzes by his head, inserting itself into the oakwood wall, and he returns fire with a precisely placed bullet.

The female drops dead, and her grip on Svetlana disappears. Following his lead, she drops low to the floor and sweeps the other female's legs out from under her, following up with a blade through the girl's face. She looks back at Percy and nods at him.

Perseus strides over to his lover and throws her over his shoulder.

"We've got to go. _Now_." He growls, pissed off beyond belief at the Huntress.

"And what makes you think you'll do anything of the sort, demigod?" A cold and stern voice draws out from the doorway, freezing him in place.

"What do you want with us, Artemis? Why can't you let us live in peace?" He whispers, his rage dangerously close to breaking through his calm facade.

She doesn't respond, and proceeds to use her powers to force the two adults to the ground. Or she tried to at least, as the two had been through far too much torture and abuse to ever be brought to their knees by force again.

"You are needed by Olympus, Hellscream. Surrender and I might even let Svetlana stay with you instead of coming with me." Artemis growled, preparing to rip the demigod apart.

The temperature in the room plummets to almost negative four hundred degrees. Ice immediately covers the floorboards as Perseus turns his head just enough to have one of his flaming red eyes glaring into her soul.

"Oh, _Artemis._" He whispers darkly. "You should know better than to try to take Svetlana from me. We wouldn't want a repeat of four years ago...would we?"

Artemis freezes up as Perseus's rage begins to reach its breaking point. She goes to speak again, but is cut off.

"Be silent foolish Huntress and you may yet live another day. Threaten me or my beloved ever again and I will show you the true power of the Hellscream Rage." Perseus snarls as the two adults disappear in a puff of powdery snow.

**Adskiy=**Hellscream

**доброе утро=**good morning

**moy dorogoy=**my dear

**vozlyublennyy=**Beloved

"**Imya i organizatsiya, i ya mogu pozvolit' vam poproshchat'sya s vashey sem'yey"**= Name and organization, and I can let you say goodbye to your family.

**tovarishch **= comrade


	2. Chapter 2

**1971**

**Twenty four miles from the Canadian Border**

"_P-Perseus?" _

_Percy's face flickered in the light of the campfire. The blazing halos of fiery wrath shifting from the blood-covered snow towards the female voice that called to him._

_A sense of vertigo overtook him as he looked down to see a small girl underneath him, bleeding profusely out of a massive hole in her neck. A large chunk of her face was on fire, though she remained quiet and calm. Tears of oil spilled from her tear ducts as she stared into his eyes._

"_Monster." She whispered, her blood now spraying across his face. His skin burned at its touch, causing him to lean back so as to avoid the stream of crimson ooze._

_He swiped a hand across his face, eyes and mouth closed, as he attempted to clear the blood from his head. An odd feeling permeated through his entire being as he felt the sudden urge to look at his hand, bringing it up to stare at the abomination that was once his left hand._

_The skin of his limb was changing colors, shifting rapidly between ashy white and dark green. Percy winced when his arm started to throb erratically, closing his eyes shut as he fought against the pain._

_The pain died away slowly, until it was but a faint and dull ache. He stared at what was once his left arm in awe. Running one of his fingers along the new bulging muscles, he wasn't disgusted or horrified at what he saw._

_Hundreds upon hundreds of tales exist describing this very moment. From the stages of Shakespeare to the stones of Egypt, Percy's realization has been portrayed to millions, by millions._

_Gloucester and his sight. Deadpool and his cancer. Gilgamesh and the death of Enkidu. What Percy saw when he gazed upon his disfigured arm...was his legacy. He saw what he truly was both inside and out. This green arm was his. These flaming eyes were his._

"_Claim your destiny, young Hellscream." A dark, guttural voice whispered to him. He glanced in the direction of the voice, taking in the shadowy, yet glowing figure. The more he stared, the less he saw of the figure, as it's poisonous green glow intensified to near blinding levels._

_He heard quiet sniffling from beneath him, drawing his gaze to the mutilated girl beneath him. _

"_Perseus…" Svetlana cried out from under him._

_He wanted to stumble back. He wanted to shut his eyes and never glance upon this scene again, but his body refused to move. All he could do was stare at Svetlana's dying body as his name left her lips for the last time._

"Perseus!"

Percy's eyes flew open, panting heavily as he calmed down from the nightmare he had. His right hand instinctively grabbed his left arm, feeling every single inch of the normal skin, hoping and praying that he wouldn't find anything wrong. The sweat stained sheets below him stuck to his skin, only releasing their sticky grasp when he forced himself off. Wincing at the sting of the sheets ripping off of his back, Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Perseus…?" Svetlana called out once again in concern, wrapping her arms around his torso and neck, draping herself across his back.

"I'm fine, Lana." He replied slowly, staring intently at his hands. "I'm fine…"

He sat in silence as Svetlana continued to embrace him, her naked upper body pushed up tightly against him.

She knew he was lying. He knew she knew he was lying as well. A mutual understanding passed between the two that whatever he just dreamt of, wouldn't be discussed right now.

It bothered her that he was troubled so much, but she relented and didn't ask. Whatever happened to him in his sleep had left him extremely shaken. She hadn't had to forcefully wake him in years, much less yell his name. She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him tighter.

Percy sighed heavily, patting Svetlana's arms a few times. Getting the message, she unwrapped herself from his body, allowing him to finally move from his seated position.

He stood up, rubbing his sore neck as he walked towards the bathroom door. He swung it open, the large mirror that hung on the wall confirming that he still looked normal.

His body had grown much in the past five years, the effects of not being famished and beaten routinely disappearing, allowing his body to finally be allowed to heal and grow. His once sunken stomach was now toned and firm, a result of the strenuous cardio and weightlifting he did every day. Despite his body looking near-godly, the scars of his past dirtied the image.

He grimaced as he stared at the large patch of disfigured, blackened skin, feeling the phantom sensation that the old wound was once again on fire. Breaking eye contact with the wound, he released a shaky breath, stepping away from the window and stepping into the shower. His hands wandered over the patchwork of scars that covered his arms, legs, and chest. The life of a slave had been brutal on his skin, and had taken its toll on his physical, mental, and emotional health.

With no real way to handle the pain and suffering he had been through, the negative emotions he possessed remained bottled up deep inside of him. Occasionally, Perseus could feel the beast within him breaking free of its restraints, and he would have to run out into the wilderness before it did. There were dozens of nights that he would return, covered in the blood and stench of animals, and Svetlana would quietly watch as he did himself of the evidence.

Their lives hadn't been easy and in the summer of 1961, they discovered that their lives would only get harder.

_**1961**_

_**Oregon, USA**_

_**Twelve miles from the border of Washington and Oregon**_

_He hated the forests here._

_The air was stiff, the trees were stiff, even the fucking grass felt stiff to him. It sent his senses into overdrive, forcing him to take deep breaths to avoid a panic attack._

"_I hate this forest." He whispered in Russian, stepping closer towards Svetlana as they walked. His instincts were consistently telling him to be ready for an attack._

_The feeling of dozens of hidden eyes burning into his very soul was what originally made him dislike this forest. It wasn't until he noticed how tense the atmosphere here was, that he hated being here._

"_You feel the stares too?" Svetlana replied, making sure to reply in their mother tongue as to not alert whoever or whatever could possibly be following them._

"_Mhm." He rolled his shoulders slowly to loosen the very tense muscles underneath._

"_Do you want to run? Or handle this the normal way?" She asked quietly, moving her hands to the front of her jeans casually, the cold metal of her Glock caressing her readied fingertips._

"_What do you think?" He replied with a small smile, stopping abruptly in between two large oak trees. Svetlana quickly drew her pistol and ducked behind the oak to their right, as Percy took cover behind the one on the left, his Glock also at the ready._

_He pulled out a small piece of glass and angled it, allowing him to see the forest behind them. To the untrained eye, the small flashes of silver would be unnoticed. To Percy and Svetlana, it was like finding a gold bar in a pile of feathers._

_Peeking around the corner, Percy and Svetlana took aim and fired at the dashing silver lights. When the pained cries of their pursuers reached their ears, they couldn't help but smirk._

_A sharp whistle forced them back behind their trees as arrows peppered where they once stood. The two Russians raised an eyebrow at each other as they took in the sight of silver colored arrows. Percy strained his ears, listening for the soft footfalls of their attackers, and slowly shifted his way around his tree, placing it between him and his attackers. As he peeked around the opposite corner, Svetlana opened fire on the targets he had baited into her sights._

_They continued their deadly tango, dancing their way around their trees as the other covered their backs. Within minutes, the sounds of arrows flying at them stopped, as a horn was sounded in the distance._

_The air around them grew heavy as a wave of unrelenting force barreled its way through the forest._

"_Step out from the trees." A cold voice called out, steely rage evident in their tone. Svetlana scoffed at the command and stuck her middle finger out from behind her cover._

"_Kiss my ass bitch! It isn't our fault your goons attacked us!" She yelled out. The frustration she was feeling paled in comparison to the boiling rage that sizzled underneath Percy's skin._

"_Watch your tone, little girl. You may be useful to me, but my mercifulness has its limits." The voice snapped back. Percy snarled at the voice's claims, his rage building, writhing in restrained fury within him._

"_Useful to you?" He growled. His eyes began to glow red as his control over his rage began to slip. The surrounding grass froze over as the temperatures plummeted around him._

"_Watch your tongue, boy. I know not what you have done to this maiden, but I will not allow her to accompany your filth any longer!"_

_There were many moments in Percy's life that defined who he was. The murder of his brother, the raping of his family, and the hundreds of nights spent hungry on the street. Hearing the threat of losing Svetlana for good created yet another defining moment in his life._

_His eyes instantly changed from their normal sea green to the blazing red coals that threatened to burn everything in sight. Percy's skin bulged as his muscle mass grew tenfold, his skin turning green as his chemical and physical makeup changed. His roar of anger shook the forest floor, causing the wildlife to flee for their lives._

_He swung his arm at the tree he stood behind, snapping the trunk in half as he sprinted towards the cold voice from before. The fact that the owner of the voice was a small girl didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that these people failed in their task to kidnap Svetlana._

_The girl's eyes widened in shock at the massive green humanoid that had suddenly leaped at her, before millennia worth of survival instincts barely saved her life as the thing's meaty fists buried their way into the ground. Percy snarled at her crouched form as he yanked his hands from the ground, barely noticing the silver arrows that barely pierced his skin when they landed. The blazing inferno in his eyes promised a long and painful death to any and all who oppose him._

"_Stand down foul beast so I may slay you once and for all!" Artemis commanded, summoning her daggers and slipping into a defensive stance._

_The 'foul beast' roared with mocking laughter, swiping one hand downwards against the arrows embedded into his skin, snapping them in two. She backed up a half step as he rose to his full height, towering above her at almost eight feet tall._

_Artemis could feel the poisonous green magic flowing through the things skin, confirming to her that the man from before was little more than a rabid animal at the moment._

_A deep frown formed on her face as she also sensed the power of the seas within him. The implications of this...__**thing**_ _being a Child of Poseidon greatly complicated her plan of killing it._

_Before she could say or do anything, dozens of arrows flew from the trees once again, doing nothing to the humanoid but anger it even more._

_For many years to come, Artemis would never understand how the massive figure before her moved so quickly. One second it was there, the next it had the throat of her youngest Huntress within its firm grasp. He brought the struggling girl up to his face, his hate-filled coals being the last thing she ever saw, as he snapped her neck. He didn't stop there as he continued to squeeze so hard that the spinal cord of the dead hunters shattered beneath his hands, brutally decapitating the girl with just his fist. He turned towards Artemis once again, flinging the limp body of her Huntress at her feet, and crushing the head in one of his hands._

_Things had taken a turn for the absolute worst, as Artemis was forced to flash her entire Hunt away from the scene. Artemis fought hard against the urge to vomit and cry as she looked at the broken body before her. She nearly broke apart when the precious head of the young Ava was crushed completely._

_She glared at Percy with unbridled hate, her body flickering uncontrollably as she prepared to incinerate the monster with her true form._

_It would have worked in any other universe. In any other world, Percy would have ended up a black smudge in the forest floor, leaving nothing but ash behind. Unfortunately for Artemis, her true form merely blinded the Hellscream before her. Percy roared in pain as he frantically rubbed at his eyes. With his vision temporarily gone, he was unable to notice that a glowing arrow was preparing to be launched at his throat._

"_Stop!" Svetlana cried out hysterically, planting herself between Artemis and him, her gun shakily trained on the Goddess of the Hunt before her. The notched arrow remained in the bow at the sight of Svetlana in the way of her arrow._

"_Are you mad?! Get out of the way!" Artemis exclaimed._

"_Never." Svetlana replied firmly as she backed up to her injured brother. Her gun remained trained on Artemis as she knelt down in front of Percy._

_She placed her hand against his head, humming softly to herself as she attempted to calm the rage he felt. It was a slow and tedious process, but eventually Percy's skin returned to its normal ashy white and his eyes shifted back to the sea green that she loved._

"_Remember this moment. You claim that I'm useful to you, but my mercifulness also has its limits. You have no idea what you just invoked, do you?" Svetlana said hotly, glaring at the Goddess before her._

"_Count yourself lucky that the curse my brother suffers from did not lead to the deaths of __**everything**_ _around us."_

_Artemis was left in stunned silence as she saw the girl lift the boy into her arms and disappear in a puff of snow._

_The Goddess of the Hunt would never, __**ever**_ _admit it. No matter what punishment would befall her, no matter what she had to do…_

_No one would know of the fear Artemis felt at that very moment. And no one ever will._


End file.
